


Light and Dark, Shadows and Sun

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, postbloodofolympus, solangelo, trialsofapollodoesn'texist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: After the Giant War, Nico di Angelo finds it difficult to settle down. However, Will Solace tries to help as much as he can.





	1. Prologue + Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> 'Trials of Apollo' does not exist, because it messes with this storyline. I think I have to keep saying this for all of my post Blood of Olympus stories, haha.

. . .

**"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it FINDS THE DARKNESS has always got there first, and is waiting for it."**

**\- Terry Pratchett -**

. . .

Light and Dark, Shadows and Sun

Prologue

Lately, Nico was having bad dreams.

Of course, demigods had nightmares on a daily basis, but his dreams seemed so real and vivid and made him scared as hell. Surely there had to be a good dream or even no dream once in a while?

Every single night, they would tear at Nico, showing his worse fears that made him break down. And, even though he tried, he could not wake up. Escape. Nico could never admit that he was afraid. He should be used to waking up sweaty, crying, and aching for someone to comfort him. To have his body feel numb all over, and air enclosing off from him as if he were back in the jar, so close to the brink of death.

But he never was.

He wondered why he was having these dreams, since they didn't convey a message - only inflicting anxiety and fear. They started two weeks after the Gaea War, and so far it had been ongoing for a few months, watching the same scene on a loop. They already burned his memory, every single detail in place if Nico thought about it.

As he woke up that morning, panic enveloping him, tears rolling down his face, he quietly repeated to himself, _It was just a dream, it's not real._

_Well, he couldn't even convince himself._

* * *

 

Chapter One

The Dining Pavilion was the place that, in a way, comforted Nico. The chatter of conversations and laughter made him not feel lone. It was kind of an ironic statement, seeing that the son of Hades was sitting alone at his table.

He stifled a yawn, firmly disagreeing the he should take a nap. What if he woke up sobbing in front of the other campers? Gods, that would be so embarrassing.

"Hey, Death Boy. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Nico didn't comment on the nickname. No matter how much nicknames were given, Will stuck to "Death Boy". And, honestly, Nico didn't mind. It was way better than "The Walking Dead", referring to Nico walking around wearily, or "Mr. Voodoo", which Jason found amusing.

"So... Lou Ellen and Cecil planned a match of volleyball today. We can play against them."

"Only us four?"

"Yeah. If you want." Will had a determined look on his face. "It's good for you."

"Sure," Nico relented.

"Awesome!" Will beamed. "By the way, don't forget to eat some vegetables."

"Don't push your luck, Solace."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball is really not Nico's sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I just realised that this story is going to be REALLY quick-paced. This is the second-last chapter, meaning the ending is next. Whoa.

**"In order for the LIGHT to shine so brightly, the DARKNESS must be present."**

**\- Francis Bacon -**

**. . .**

Chapter Two

It was likely that most of the demigods in Camp Half-Blood agreed that they could not imagine Nico playing any kind of sport. So there was probably a good reason why he went to play volleyball outside one day. The brunet usually spent all his time in his cabin, minding his own business.

Nico wore his usual ensemble: black skinny jeans, and t-shirt. Thankfully he didn't add his sweater, since the sun was out and sweltering.

"You ready?" Will smiled, his white teeth blinding. He was waiting for Nico outside the Hades cabin, like a gentleman.

Nico just wanted to stare at the blond for a while. Will wore a tank top, shorts, and flip-flops. He looked kind of like a stereotypical Californian boy. But a really hot one. "Uh, do you know how to play volleyball?"

"Yeah." Will raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

"No."

"Well, this should be interesting."

"Shut up."

"I'm allowed to speak."

"No you aren't."

Will pouted. "Come on, Nico. I'll give you pointers while we walk there. Besides, it's just for fun."

"I never did sports before, unless using a sword counts."

"But didn't you go to school? Do gym and all that stuff."

"Uhm, kind of. I just watched some guys play basketball. It looked fun."

Will nodded his head, giving a reassuring pat on Nico's shoulder. "Eyes on the ball."

"I know that."

"Your arms and hands have to be placed like this - you know what? Just do whatever you want."

They both arrived at the volleyball court.

Lou Ellen and Cecil spotted them, saying a 'hello' in unison. Both had their orange t-shirts on and shorts.

"Uh, Will, are you sure you can play with your flip-flops?" Cecil pointed out.

Will shrugged. "If I fall, it'll be because of my stubbornness."

"Or stupidity," Lou Ellen grinned. She gave a warm smile to Nico. "It's great that you can join us. I figure we all should bond more, especially since Will talks about you all the time."

The son of Apollo gave a glare at this, which was dismissed by the girl.

"Let's get started," Cecil said. "Now, obviously we're changing rules. Basically we go each take half of the court and play. Nico, you start."

The volleyball was tossed to Nico, and he managed to catch it.

"Great catch!" Will said enthusiastically.

Will was annoying, but it was actually kind of cute in a way. It eventually grew on him. Nico rolled his eyes, just to keep up appearances, and tossed the ball over the net.

"That's not how you serve!" Cecil laughed, passing it back to Nico. "Will, show him."

"You told me to do whatever I want," Nico grumbled as Will helped adjust his position.

"But are you having fun?"

"No."

After a few moments of fake serving the ball, Nico managed to do a simple arc over. Lou Ellen bumped it back, which ended with Will doing a slap-shot over.

"Nice one!" Cecil congratulated.

Nico still awkwardly 'bumped' it back when it came his way, but he got the hang of it. They weren't keeping track of the score, which was pretty nice. Despite him being a horrible player though, Will was really awesome at the sport. It didn't hurt that Nico could hear Will's laugh frequently, which was somewhat soothing.

When the game was finished, and they parted to their destinations, Nico decided to have a quick nap before lunchtime. This time he wasn't afraid to close his eyes. The thought of a nice nap was shortly lived, though.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving a chance to read this story. You're all awesome. Originally, I wanted an ending that didn't really result in good feelings, but I can't say no to happy endings. I suppose it is kind of vague on how Will knew how to arrive on time, but I shall provide a basic answer: he could hear, and rushed to find Nico, or had a gut feeling. Besides, Will does check on Nico on a daily basis so...

**"Truly, it is in darkness that one finds the light, so when we are in sorrow, then this LIGHT IS NEAREST of all to us."**

**\- Meister Eckhart -**

* * *

Chapter Three

It was like he was having a panic attack. No, scratch that, he was having one. His chest was pounding so hard it felt like he just ran a marathon. His breathing was a mixture between hiccups and sobs - not quite sure which he should rest on - and he was shaking all over.

It was especially terrifying, because he couldn't have a clear thought. All he was thinking of was what he saw. Fear gathered up inside of him, hitting him with damage that conflicted with his emotions.

 _Please - no - I can't_ , he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It felt like his air supply cut off, and he was choking. He didn't realise that there was someone beside him until there was a soothing voice close to his ear.

" _Nico, listen to me_."

Nico stared up with widened eyes to see Will.

" _It's okay. Everything's alright_."

"I-I -" Nico whimpered, tears falling down his face. Why shouldn't he be used to death? He was surrounded by it. He shouldn't fear it. But the memories of what he went through - the 'doors of death' - summed up to complete distress.

" _I'm here, Nico. Look at me_."

Nico shook his head, staring down. He became scared of the dark; he didn't want to be alone. A warm hand gently touched his hand, and began holding it. For a moment, Nico was confused.

"Nico... I'm here for you. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry," Nico whispered, almost feeling like a little kid, caught on doing something he shouldn't have done. He gasped for air, trying to calm his breathing down. He could feel fingers tracing his hand in a circular motion. Hesitatingly, arms went around him. It was a light hug, but Nico could still feel body heat transfer to him.

"Is this okay?" Will asked gently.

"Yes."

They waited in silence together. Nico didn't say anything, even though all he wanted was to apologise and give thanks. But how could he say that? He was afraid he'll cry more, or ensue further awkwardness.

"You don't deserve nightmares," Will said softly. "You've been through so much."

Nico's stomach hurt. He didn't deserve Will.

* * *

Nico was kind of hiding away from Will Solace. Not really, but he just stayed in his cabin. He would have lied on his bed all day, but Will checked in.

"You weren't at breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should be." Will rubbed his neck. "Nico, I really care about you. Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

"Like what." Nico didn't mean for his tone to come out harsh.

Will didn't seem bothered, though, and sat on the end of the bed. "I'm so stupid. I knew I should have realised about your nightmares. You seemed to recover so fast in the infirmary, but PTSD symptoms show later and -"

"Will, it's not your fault."

"It kind of is."

"No it isn't."

Will chuckled wryly. "Fine. It isn't."

"I wouldn't want anyone to know about my dreams. It's my problem."

"But it's hurting you." Will glanced at Nico, trying to connect their eyes. Nico always avoided his gaze. He was upset that the son of Hades tried to isolate away, especially since they are friends.

"But doesn't everyone hurt?"

"Hiding it better than others doesn't make it go away." Will moved closer to Nico, relieved that he didn't flinch or go away. "I will annoy you to no end and stay by your side 24/7. How does that sound?"

"Annoying."

"Great, my plan is working."

Nico gave a small smile. "Uhm... I just wanted to, uh, say... you know..."

"You're welcome." Finally, blue eyes stared into brown. Even though it was just for a brief moment, Will felt happy, because Nico trusted him enough. _And that was all he ever wanted._


End file.
